Torgo (Earth-616)
; formerly Horror-Hunters/Hulk-Hunters, agent of Lippy Louie | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ego the Living Planet; formerly Mekka | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 600 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = Yellow, White, Black (formerly) | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mekkan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Mekkans, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Mekka | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #91 | HistoryText = Torgo was the first mechanical servant, known as a "Mekkan," created by the a humanoid race . Mekkans were used to terraform the entire planet with metal and artificial plants. The artificial plants were vulnerable to a virus that killed all of the plant life, destroying the air supply and killing all the humanoid inhabitants. The only remaining sentient beings on the planet were the Mekkans, who renamed the planet Mekka. The Mekkans made Torgo the leader of Mekka ("first among equals"). Torgo was captured by the Skrulls of Kral and turned into a slave to be used in the gladiatorial games, fighting for gang leader Lippy Louie . The Thing was chosen as his opponents, but instead of killing each other, the two became allies. Torgo then caused and led a slave revolt, which overthrew the Skrulls of Kral. In their search for a suitable planet for Galactus, Reed Richards and Benjamin Grimm (Thing) discovered Mekka. Having remembered Ben from their previous sojourn on the Skrullworld, Torgo appeared grateful to see them; however, after Reed and Ben explained the situation, Torgo ordered their detention and execution, fearing that they would reveal the location of the planet to Galactus. Ben and Reed were detained but managed to escape and shut off the power supply to all Mekkans, thereby disabling every inhabitant of the planet. Reed and Ben gained the trust of Torgo by switching the power back on and Torgo let them free. Torgo eventually joined the Ravagers, a band of mercenaries led by Yondu Udonta. The Ravagers became tangled with a group of refugees from a species that possessed the natural ability to materialize their prayers into diamonds, helping them move from planet to planet to evade Chargazel's Raiders, and they eventually settled on Ego the Living Planet. The Asgardians of the Galaxy stumbled into the Ravagers shortly before the Raiders caught up with them. Both teams worked together to repel the Raiders, and parted ways; the Ravangers remained on Ego while the Asgardians continued their way. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: From class 25-50 up to class 100. Superhuman Durability: Made up of an unknown metal. | Abilities = Experienced Combatant | Strength = Superhuman, starting at Class 25-50, growing to Class 100 | Weaknesses = * Reed Richards was able to disable Torgo by turning off Mekka's power supply. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A 6'5" battle stave which has a choking rectangle on one end, powered by electricity, able to electrocute. | Notes = * Of all the race of Mekkans, Torgo is the only one who can disobey the prime directive of taking human lives. | Trivia = * Torgo has a bit of a sweet tooth. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Torgo on Marvunapp }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Mekkans